Playground Fortunes
by ashleysays
Summary: When we were kids, team seven would lurk in the playgrounds until dusk. But now we're older...we can do more than play... Kakasaku. possible a oneshot, depending on what reviews say...


disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto...or anything for that matter (I don't need your damn pity XD)

**I posted this one-shot a few years ago and decided to fix it up a little....I had a lot of grammar mistakes and I wanted to prolonge the ending....please review and tell me what you think......**

**

* * *

**

Playground Fortunes

Kakasaku one-shot

_When we were children, team Kakashi would play at the playground until dusk would fly under the trees. I would come with Ino since Naruto and Sasuke always played rough. It was always the same. Ino and I would be swinging, Naruto would be playing catch with Sasuke, and Kakashi set on a swing reading his novels. "What does yours say?" Ino asked me as she ate her fortune cookie._

_"A festival shall bring you true love." I dictated from the parchment. "What a load of rubbish." Ino interjected between chews. "What does yours say?" I raised a condescendingly arched a brow. "I can't tell you or it won't come true." the blond girl exaggerated her words as if it were common knowledge. I frowned at her trick. Naruto, being the one with the least coordination, threw the ball to the other boy. "Ouch!!" Ino fell off of the swing and rubbed her head where the huge ball had hit._

_"Nice job, Idiot." I heard Sasuke mutter as I bent down to the crying girl. Not long ago she was the one bending down to soothe me from the other children's antagonizing. "Maybe you should go home and get an ice pack." I helped her stand steady with my small arms. "She'll be fine." Naruto exclaimed loudly. I examined the large bump with wonder._

_"Naruto, say you're sorry." Kakashi half-heartedly told the blond mess, not losing eye contact from the orange book. Not many things could evade it of his attention. "Why?" the sunkist boy questioned as he ran to get the ball. It was almost as large as his 12 year old body. Ino sniffled and walked off to find her mother. After a few times of coming home with bruises, Mrs. Yamanaka wouldn't allow Ino to go to the grounds anymore. "Hey, Sakura!! Why don't you play with us?!" the Sunkist child yelled._

_"I'm not a boy, Naruto!" I growled in agravation. Kakashi watched me storm off to the other swings a few feet away with a chuckle. The two boys shrugged and began their game again. When the sun was beginning to go down, the four of us would exit the fence around the playsets. The woods surrounding us were spooky after dark, so we would leave beforehand._

_"Same time tomorrow?" I naively tried to sound as sweet as possible to get Sasuke's attention. This earned me an arched brow from my enlightened sensei. "Only if you'll be here, Sakura!" Naruto blushed as he wrung his fingers together behind his head. "Only if you'll be here, Sasuke." I blushed as I clasped my hands behind my back. "Hn.." the raven haired boy's answer was always the same._

* * *

The same ball from my memory flew past my head with a loud wisp of air. I came out of my reverie to see Naruto running towards me to fetch it. "Nice job, idiot." Sasuke muttered as I scolded the blond man to improve his aim. "Hey, Sakura!! Why don't you play with us?!" Naruto yelled as he hit the ball again. I looked down to the fortune cookie that lay in my hand- searching for its written treasure as I cracked open it's frail shield.

"A festival shall bring you true love," I read aloud as if it were deja vu. "Bah!" I threw the paper away then gave an acknowledging glance to Kakashi who sat in the other swing and handed him one of my extras. He read his fortune with a scowl then glanced back at me. The silver haired man turned his attention back to his book when he noticed me watching him. The last cookie I ate gave me the same fortune, but it never came true.

I realized that Sasuke kun was unreachable for me when he became engaged to Kurame san. It seemed only too soon after he returned from Orochimaru.

I stood from the swing and walked towards my teammates. "Alright." I happily joined the game on Naruto's invitation. There were more of us now. To the people passing by, we were grown ninja playing in a child's territory. But, to us it was our only day off since the last festival.

"Something unexpected is going to happen tonight..." Ino sang in her teasing tone, hanging from Shikamaru's arm. I hit the ball to Kiba who in turn spiked it to Hinata. "How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked. Her stutter had receded after years of dating Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru sat lackadaisically on the jungle gym. "A fortune-teller told me." Ino informed between kisses with the lazy man.

The nara boy swiped the lipstick from his cheek. "Troublsome woman...."

"You really believe in that crap?!" Naruto bruited as he ran to Hinata to form teams of two. "Says the guy who's catch phrase is 'Believe it'." Sasuke cryptically interjected. "Shut up and get into teams!" Kiba yelled at the stoic man and pointed to me. '_I'm the only one left...again. I really need to find a boyfriend. Stupid fortune cookie!'_

I walked over to the onyx eyed man. "Hello Sasuke kun. I guess we're teammates." I greeted him with a wobbly smile. "Hn." he nodded. Kurame was visiting her mother for the festival so it left Sasuke and I without partners, providing that Kakashi wouldn't play.

He was too interested in other things. He wasn't reading his book..for once...instead his masked face stared at the ground in frustration. _'What's he thinking about?' _He carefully placed the orange square back into his leg pouch. His lean, toned body stood from the tottering swing.

_'What's so great about that book anyways? One day I'm gonna' catch a peek.... Would he be angry if I did without permission?' _I began to space out. My gaze lifted to the azure sky. _'I think he's already angry at me...he's been ignoring me since my Jounin inauguration.' _I looked down to my feet.

The wet blades of grass trickled between my bare toes. I had taken off my sandals when Ino and I were playing in the sandbox. _'Why do I care so much about what he thinks?! He's not my teacher anymore!'_

_'When I graduated to ANBU he said that we were equals and that I shouldn't call him sensei from then on, though I still do...It definitely gets on his nerves. Every time I see him he just gives me a "yo" and walks off.'_

"SAKURA!" Naruto's warning brought me out of my daze. Another harsh wisp of air grazed by my nose. The ball had come too close for comfort. "Sorry, Sakura...maybe you shouldn't daydream so much!" Naruto laughed grabbing his side where Hinata had plunged an elbow.

The ball flew over the slides and monkey bars. God only knew how far it journeyed. "I'll get it." I cheerily offered, noticing that nobody else made the notion to move. "Looks like it's going to rain." Ino proclaimed after I turned my back. The sky was no longer azure, but dark and grey. Clouds began to drizzle after the finishing of her remark.

I turned back as I passed the elongated slide a few yards away from where I began. The grounds were abandoned. Everybody had returned home without notice rather than hang around in the rain.

_'I don't blame them...the festival isn't going to be that great now that it's pouring. Looks like Ino's fortune teller was wrong about the festival after all.'_ I smirked at the thought. I could finally make fun of her for being wrong about something.

_Am I only mean to her because I'm jealous? She has everything I planned on having: A husband, future family to come, killer body, interesting personality..._

I couldn't see the ball. I guessed that it had bounced into the forest. My fingers opened the gate. _'Maybe I should join a monistary...then nobody could make fun of me for not finding a man yet...'_

My steps glided into the trees. My bare feet screamed at me for warmth. The rain was relentless and the dirt was becoming gooey. "Augh!" I tried to look through the water to what I had stepped in. It was probably best that I didn't. The water was now at the middle of my shins. I would have found the run-away toy if I wouldn't had been slowed down by my thoughts.

I kept searching dazily for the ball. My surroundings were darker now, shielding me from finding the rubber air-condemner quickly. "Maybe I should have waited till tomorrow. If I keep looking like this I'm going to drown." I sighed- still keeping search.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" a familiar voice perched from my right.

I turned to face the silver haired man, but instead slipped butt first into the deep puddle- wincing at the sudden drop in body temperature. My white tank top and grey leggings didn't help shield me from the frost bitten water.

I stood clumsily from my fall, blood flooding my face in embarrassment. I wanted to run away and stay in hiding. I was convinced that he wanted the same. But if so, why was he there. I looked to see the man's expression, but was blockaded my the drenched mask. His body leaned against a thick tree, his gaze toward the direction of the playground.

"Black?" his eye crinkled slightly in what I took as a smirk. I rapidly covered my chest from his gaze.

"You should be at home. Pervert!....Don't you have better things to do than check out my chest and question my lingerie?!" I scowled, tightening my hold on myself. He looked confused at my sudden anger towards him.

The tall man quickly regained his composure, ready with one of his ever witty remarks. "Would you rather me check out your lingerie and question your chest?" he smirked knowingly again. I frowned in defeat.

No matter how hard I tried, I could never beat him in any argument. It was like he stayed up all night coming up with things to say to get a rise out of me.

Him and his never ending teasing...it...i liked it. But I couldn't let him know that. He would think that I was a freak for my infatuation. Or most likely give me a long lecture about how this crush is all just a phase. I mean, seriously, I was eighteen and he was thirty-two.

"Why are you here?! You avoid me and now you want to chit chat?!" I tried to hold back my shivering. I would be damned to let him compare me to my weakling days as a gennin. I was an ANBU now and the top kunnoichi in the village.

"What are you talking about?" he seemed hurt by my accusment. His brow furrowed into an arch.

"You ignore me for weeks at a time and when I do see you, you give me some halfass notion or cord of voice then walk away! I must have done something terrible to make you hate me so much!" my voice cracked. Tears burned my eyes and became one with the rain.

I choked them back on instinct. After years of training with Tsunade shishou I had become even stronger than her. The thought of him seeing me like this revolted me.

"How could you possibly think that?" his voice was low.

"Because I'm right!" an uncomfortable silence fell upon the woods.

"If you won't admit it, fine....I don't know how I could have possibly thought that I could love you!" I blushed fiercely noticing my opened thoughts. I harshly brushed past him to get away, but was stopped by his arm around my waist.

"Is that all you think of me, Sakura? How could you think I would ever hate you?!" his anger rose more with every word.

"Because it's true. If not, prove it" I stuck my nose into the air, knowing that he wouldn't take me up on my offer and shoved his arm away without progress. He was still stronger than me, and his flinging me into a tree wasn't what I had meant my 'prove it'.

"Kakashi sensei!?" I yelped. The position we were in was highly inappropriate for teacher and student. I tried to push him off, but his stand was firm. I could feel the blood pulsating from my back where the bark had embedded itself into my flesh.

"Kakashi sensei!..." I tried again. No answer. "What are you doing?!" my words culminated when his knee thrust between my thighs. "Proving my point." he said softly. My body was shivering in the fierce wind. I struggled against his strength to close my legs tightly- too cold and distracted to concentrate my chakra. If I wasn't I would have decked him with as much of it as possible.

My palm pressed against his torso. He moved it out of the way gently. "Sakura, calm down." his words were urgent. "I'm not going to hurt you." he spoke what was obvious. I shot up a look at him. His eyes gave me belief in his words. At some point he had raised up his hitai ate.

I stared, mesmerized, into the red and black detail. I had seen Sasuke kun's Sharingan before. But Kakashi's contrasted with his silver hair and onyx eye. He held my right hand tighter.

I lifted my left hand to the rim of the soaked cloth covering his face. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, confused by my recent change in notion.

"I've always wanted to..." the wind carried the rest of my sentence. I slowly pulled down the fabric to reveal, not an old man, but a man.

My gaze left his eyes to the rest of his angelic features. After years of believing that his face might be behind that cursed thing for a good reason, I now couldn't see why he would hide it from the world.

He smirked at my awed expression and rising blush. "Sakura, I'll say it again..I could never hate you." he smiled slightly when I didn't burst out in anger.

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"Because, I think I might love you."

* * *


End file.
